Appletree
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: AU. When a serial rapist hits the streets of New York City, the 16th is in a race to stop him before it hits close to home. There's no Noah in this this, bit lots of EO!
1. Who are you?

**Don't rush me, please. I want this to be right. Dick Wolf owns.**

* * *

**March**

_...this is the seventh serial gangrape that has happened across the city since August of last summer..._

Olivia groaned her disdain. "...turn it off" she asked as she came into the squadroom with Fin and threw herself into the nearest chair.

"I'd ask how the case is coming along but I think it'd be moot" Casey said as she dropped the remote onto the table. How was the press conference?"

Olivia and Fin gave her a simultaneous eye roll before Olivia let out a deep breath and Fin went to his desk.

"We're no closer now than we were when all this started," She told Casey. "Meanwhile, I've got seven young women who have been destroyed with no idea if we'll get justice for them, and an entire city full of terrified women. Case, this can't get any worse!" She said. These cases were taking a toll on her to say the least, only now, it was showing.

"Still no leads?"

Amanda spoke up. "Aside from the fact that the assailant is a white male...not much."

"...he makes the women douche, then shower. Brush their teeth, scrub their nails all in the tub then he collects everything, including the bedsheets…" Carisi added, "and he takes pictures of the victim right after he's done. It's sickening,"

"And we can't search the national DNA registry..." Fin said as he hung up his desk phone. "Because there is none. Doesn't leave a drop of anything…"

Olivia meanwhile sat in her chair with her arms folded behind her head and her eyes squinted closed in thought. "There has to be something we're not seeing" she said as she got up and made her way to the board, staring at it while her hands went through the various files strewn across the table in front of her. "There are seven vics with the same story to the letter. The chain of events are in such perfect synch each time it almost sounds like they're reading from a script but it happened..." she said as she continued to stare at the board.

"He beat these women..." she continued in a low voice, almost as if she were thinking aloud more than talking to the room. She was now looking at the pictures of the seven women. Their faces, all of them a swollen, misshapen field of bruises and cuts.

"What are you thinking?" Casey asked, coming to stand over Olivia's shoulder and getting excited watching her friend's mind work. There was an exaggerated silence before Liv answered.

"The only difference to any of these attacks, our fourth victim, Annie ...she fought when he attacked her, busted his nose with a headbutt, and still not a drop was left… I don't know." She said almost as if she'd changed her mind, then, "all of this seems so familiar."

"...case we worked?" Fin asked, coming to stand by her side. He and Casey bookending her..

"Kenneth Cleary"

"Cleary? Didn't he end up…" Fin started

"Dead? I know, it just the similarities are so close; it's astounding really…"

"All really. Except this guy doesn't take anything personal from them…"

"So we can't exactly call it a copycat. What are we missing?"

"You'd better figure it out and quick. The DA wants to put this guy away." Casey said.

"...along with everybody else. I just met with Commissioner Johnson. He's not happy."

"Compared to Dodds, he's sunshine." Fin joked as he passed on the way to the coffee machine. "Hey Liv, don't you…?" He asked, tapping his watch to be discreet. Olivia got the message after a minute.

"Shit." She muttered, checking her watch. "Guys, I have an appointment to get to so I'll see you all tomorrow," she said as she picked up her bag and coat from the chair.

"You'll have your phone on in case we need you?" Carisi asked.

"Don't I always?"

"I'll walk out with you. Bye guys" Casey said and she and Olivia left.

"What was that all about?" Amanda wondered.

"You heard her, she has an appointment" Fin answered as he sat at his desk.

"She's had a lot of appointments lately. I just hope everything's okay…"

...

An hour later, Olivia was at the doctors in a gown, sitting on the table and nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"I'm sorry, it's not like him to be this late-" just as she was apologizing, the door opened and in walked the person she had been waiting for as a huge, relieved smile spread across her face the second she saw him. "You made it!"

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this." He said and kissed her lips sweetly while rubbing her still flat stomach. "How're they doing?" He asked the doctor.

"So far, everything looks good but her pressure is still a bit high," she said while he kissed Olivia's temple. "I don't want to speak too soon, but it's been this way for nearly two months. It's not in the danger zone yet but if it doesn't come down to what we consider normal, and soon, we're going to have to start looking at medication."

He gave a worried look to Olivia, one that told her he was upset. She'd promised that being leader of the 16th wouldn't interfere with her health, but that was almost two years ago before they lost a baby at three months due to stress. Now, she wasn't only the leader, but she was Captain and somehow they'd been blessed with another chance; maybe their last chance to have a baby naturally and he didn't want this to be an issue all over again. This baby meant the world to him, but it nearly destroyed Olivia when she lost the first one. He didn't want to see that again. Her pain was almost too much for him to handle.

"El, listen to me," Olivia said to him as she held the sides of his face "It's fine," she kissed his cheek before kissing his lips and bringing his eyes to meet hers. "...I promise"

"Olivia…"

"Baby, I'll step aside before I let anything happen to this one, but it's not in danger. Doc…"

"She's right…for now. But were watching her closely and she hasn't missed any appointments this time around."

"...even though once a week is killing me" she said and they laughed. Much needed in the room.

"And who knows, this just may be a healthy pregnancy. Elevated blood pressure isn't a game changer just yet. Now, are you two ready to see your little one?"

"Please" Olivia said with bated breath.

Twenty minutes later, they were both sitting in the doctor's office.

"So, we do have the results from the NIPT test..."

This was the moment they had been waiting for. Elliot didn't believe in such tests being catholic, but Olivia didn't share his faith and wanted to know what, if anything they might be up against. Their first baby had carried the extra gene for down's syndrome and though this wouldn't at all interfere in their determination to keep the baby, like the first time, having that peace of mind and at least being prepared would help greatly. And so they sat, in separate chairs with their hands clasped tightly in one another's waiting to hear the results.

"And…?" Elliot asked as Olivia sat holding her breath and saying a silent prayer.

"And...your baby appears to be free from any of the abnormalities that we tested for."

Olivia let out the breath she was holding and burst into tears, turning into Elliot's arms while he hugged and comforted her, in tears himself and relieved.

"He or she is gonna be healthy?"

"Very healthy, congratulations" Dr. Ryan smiled. "...oh, and that other thing you both wanted to know, paint the nursery blue. It's a boy!"

…

**This is the beginning of a mess. Reviews are always welcome and encouraged. Until next time.**


	2. His Tell

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

.

"I promise you all, we'll find your attacker. We're just asking for time." Amanda said to the four women, Marina, Only, Annie and Schaeffer.

"I've given you seven months!" Only cried, "and what has that gotten me?"

"Look I understand that-"

Schaeffer chimed in "You don't understand. And the fact is, until you've been violently raped by some sick bastard- I'm sorry…"

"Schaeffer, you have every reason to be angry; you all do. You've had your lives inexplicably turned upside down and nobody deserves that. But I promise, all of you-"

Marina, who was the latest victim who'd sat quietly in the corner of the room, staring off into the drift… "where's Olivia?"

Amanda turned her head and gave a tired look.

**...**

She hadn't stopped crying since they left the doctor's office. Happy tears of course. Their baby was healthy, and it was a boy! She could see the absolute joy in Elliot's blues from the second they found out. Neither of them thought that pregnancy would ever happen again for obvious reasons. And now to be told that not only had it happened again, but this time the baby had not no abnormalities...she couldn't believe it.

"Penny for your thoughts," Elliot said as the were driving.

Olivia turned her head to face him and looked up at him. "I'm just overwhelmed, I guess. In a good way." There were tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Elliot quickly raised her hand that had been entwined with his and kissed it sweetly.

"Just thinking how two years ago I thought that my dream of becoming a mom had finally come true only to fall apart, and now, somehow, we have another chance." She smiled as she, for the first time since finding out that she was pregnant, let her hand touch her stomach, lingering there.

"You're touching your belly?"

"First, it's still a stomach!" She corrected him and Elliot began laughing so hard. "...and second, I know it's still early and I didn't want to get attached- but it just feels right this time around."

"You ready to share the news?"

"No. I want it just us-"

"And Fin,"

"...and Fin for a little longer." He kissed her hand again as they sat at the light before leaning over to kiss her on the lips. "How about instead of out to dinner, we head home and you help me relieve some stress?" He perked up immediately.

"You want to?" He smiled, hoping. And just that fast, imagining her naked and all he could be doing with her body. "...you're not hungry?"

"Not for food," she said seductively as her hand, which he had been holding was now on his crotch giving a gentle squeeze. Just that second, the light changed and Elliot quickly hit a left turn, happily making his way to their home.

…

"Thank you all for coming by. We'll be in touch." Amanda said as the last of them stepped onto the elevator with the officers who were driving them home. "Officers, please see them home safely."

"Yes ma'am."

When the doors closed, she took a deep breath, filling her cheeks with air before letting it out slowly then returned to the squad room.

"Where are we?" She asked Fin as she went straight to the coffee machine and poured a cup.

"Same place we've been for the last seven months. Amanda, we got-"

"Nothing...I just sat with four of our seven victims for over three hours...Fin, they're broken." she said as the phone rang in the background and Carisi got it. "...and we don't have any news that we can share with them to give them some hope, we have to find something, do something before the next victim. And we have a week until then."

"Uh- we might not have a week," Carisi interrupted. "That was dispatch, we just got a call down to Chelsea,"

Fin and Amanda a stunned look to each other "Don't tell me-" he said, a sick feeling coming over him.

"Okay...I won't" Carisi said, getting up to grab his coat. "In the meantime, we better call Cap."

"You know what? It's late and I'm sure she's probably exhausted. Let's just wait to see if this is in fact number eight." Fin said, putting on his coat.

…

At the Stabler home…

"I'll look over the contracts and get back to you…" he said into his phone while he stood at the stove cooking. "Alright. Mike, have a good night." He put the phone down on the empty counter beside the stove and checked the pot on the back eye. He stirred the contents and then turned it off, replacing the lid then turning back to the pan in front of him, turning the fire low.

He heard someone in the hall as Olivia came into the room, in her robe..

"Hey there you!" He said to her. She smiled, then let out a sleepy yawn as she made her way over to him and into his arms. "Hungry?"

"Very. And you're cooking?"

"I am. Why don't you have a seat at the table-"

"TV..." She said, looking up at him.

"You wanna eat in front of the tv?"

"Survivor is on in ten minutes..." and she kissed him on the lips, then went and grabbed a water from the fridge before making her way out of the kitchen. Elliot delivered a hearty playful swat to her behind.

"Dirty old man!" She laughed as she walked out of the kitchen.

Later, the two of them were sitting on the couch. Having finished dinner, their plates were on the coffee table, and Olivia was lying with her head in his lap while his hand was wrapped around her, resting on her stomach, his fingers delicately making designs around her navel while she watched the television.

"I think I can feel him moving,"

She smiled. "I can't even feel him moving yet." She laughed as she took his hand that was wrapped around her waist and entwined their fingers, looking up at him. "I already love him so much!" She said with tears in her eyes. " El, I don't think I'll survive it if I lose this one."

"Hey" he said as he kissed her head and wiped her tears, speaking softly. "We are not going to lose him. I know that I worry about you putting in so much time at work, but we just have to have faith that he'll be okay!" She sat up and turned off the television.

"I want this so bad! And I promise, when this rapist is caught, I'll step back a bit; anything to make sure that he's healthy…"

"Maybe...maybe the time-"

"Elliot…"

"Liv, I'm just saying. I've been blessed with the construction business, it's doing incredibly well and growing bigger every day. Baby, you don't have to work,"

"El, please don't...can we just have this night? Please?" Her phone rang as they each sat in a quiet funk.

"You gonna get that?" Elliot said, dismissing their conversation and getting up, taking the plates with him to the kitchen. She looked at him as he left, not giving into the tears that stung her eyes as she picked up the phone.

"Hello!" She barked way harsher than she meant.

"You okay?" Fin asked, surprised at her obvious attitude.

"I'm fine. What's going on?"

…

"Are you sure it's him?" Olivia asked Carisi as she got out of the elevator and walked up to Fin who was outside in the waiting room.

"It's him alright. Sheryl Davies. She wouldn't let me near her, but this time he cut her face!"

Olivia sank her head into her hands and took a breath. "So he's escalating. Where is she?"

"Doctors had to stitch her face her before the rape kit, she's with Amanda now."

…

As Olivia made it down the hall, she was about to enter the victims room when Amanda came out, frightening her.

"Jesus, Amanda!" She said, her hand on her stomach.

"I'm so sorry but uh, Captain, before you go in...I think there's something…"

"Something…?"

"I think this case- these cases are starting to come together."

"I don't follow"

"Liv, I think...I don't even know how to say this, it's so unbelievable."

"Amanda, why am I starting to be scared?"

"Because you should be." Amanda said as she and Liv looked at one another.

…

"Sheryl," Amanda called softly to the young woman who was lying on her side, turned away from Amanda and Olivia. "Sheryl, this is my Captain-"

"Hi Sheryl, I'm Olivia."

Sheryl continued to cry as Olivia and Amanda again looked at one another. After a moment though, she turned over, a giant bandage going down her cheek where she had been cut and Olivia's breath caught as she stared at Sheryl then looked at Amanda, mortified. It was all starting to make some sense.

"Please tell me you got him!" Sheryl cried before she stopped, staring at Olivia who stood staring at her, both astounded.

She began to run all the other victims through her head, they'd all had brown or black hair. All of them had brown eyes, were tall. They all shared a face in some aspects but with Sheryl, those aspects all came together. Here, in that bed, Olivia was looking at the latest victim of their serial rapist and there was now no mistake about what his motive was. Sheryl's beaten, cut face and her messily chopped-up hair was no deterrence. They were both looking at a woman who looked eerily, exactly like the other!

...

**Please leave a review.**


	3. Clues

**Part 3**

"...I don't wanna fight, and I'm sorry," Elliot told her as she held the phone to her ear. "Are you alright?"

With tears in her eyes, she swallowed the cry that was in her throat and wanted to get out and instead she smiled, wishing that she could be home with him. "I'm fine...and the fault's not entirely yours. El…" she again started, only to let the cry escape. It was low, and followed by what sounded like sobbing to his very worried ears..

"Liv? Honey, what's wrong?" But she just continued to cry, frightened and tired and nausea threatening to undo her.

"It's- I'm fine" she said, quickly getting it together. "It's just the pregnancy, I'm emotional. I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, I love you both."

"...we love you too." And she hung up just as she saw Amanda coming down the hall

"You okay?" Amanda asked Olivia as she handed her a closed cup of hot coffee. They had been at the hospital for two hours now, and the whole scenario was just unnerving.

Olivia took the cup, and opened the lid. She put it to her lips to take a sip then remembered that she was pregnant and quickly closed the lid and sat it down on the end table beside her. "...our latest victim has my face; they all have my face, so not really!" she said quietly.

Amanda couldn't help but notice her reaction to the coffee, but she didn't bring it up, deciding instead to focus on the situation at hand. "It doesn't mean that this has anything to do with you, it could just be a fluke,"

"Amanda, I appreciate your efforts, but stop." Olivia said as she stood up and paced the small area with a hand to her stomach. "I've been so caught up in trying to catch this monster, I failed to notice that they all looked alike, that they all look like me-"

"We all failed to notice. Captain, how many times do we get vics that fit a certain pattern, a certain look? Hell, _they _didn't even notice!" she said as Olivia let out a shaky breath. Her nausea was unreal and she tried her best to keep it under wraps while silently wishing that Fin were here right now.

"Captain Benson?" The nurse called to Olivia as she entered the waiting area. Olivia and Amanda turned to greet her, Olivia stepping forward. "We're just about to start with the rape kit, but she's asking for you.

Olivia turned and looked at Amanda. "Call Fin, get an update. I want this bastard found!"

"Copy that, captain."

…

The basement was dark except for the light from the furnace that he used to destroy the evidence he'd collect after the attacks, and was exactly what he'd done tonight.

As soon as he'd come into the house through the back door that led him right to his basement. He'd shower down there, thoroughly scrubbing every inch of himself, then dry off and dress, usually in a comfortable pair of pajamas. And from there, he took what he brought from the latest rape- bedsheets, clothing, towels, and burned them all in the fire of the old furnace. The only things he kept were the pictures of the women he'd attacked. The women he'd violently raped and tormented. He laughed silently to himself as he took this latest picture and put it on the tiny bulletin board that he'd erected on the wall above his poker table. It was on the back of a painting of dogs playing cards that had been hanging there for years. Back when he actually had a wife who wouldn't let him hang it in the main part of the house.

_Women! _He thought as he stuck the picture to the back of the painting. "All they're good for is being controlling bitches, take everything and then…" he said aloud, with anger on his face as he looked off at some distant scenario. Then just as fast as it appeared, the look disappeared and was replaced by one of remembered victory. He put on a creepy smile that didn't allow his teeth to show, it just screwed his face into an eerie grin of sorts.

"Olivia Benson!" He murmured as he fingered the image of his latest victim. God, she looked so much like her; more than any of his previous victims. This one was the closest in age, being ten years younger, but she was an exact copy, right down to the hair that lay- well used to lay long and beautiful, flowing about her shoulders. For just a second, he closed his eyes and could remember how Olivia's hair always smelled so clean and fresh. "...and was so soft…"

He stood looking at the picture. At all of them. Their faces screwed up in horror at what had just happened to them. They were all so amusing to him as they cried and begged. Especially his latest. She had just gotten home from work and she looked so much like Olivia…

…

As the sexual assault nurse examiner was giving Sheryl a pelvic exam, Olivia stood there, holding her hand and she wasn't sure if she was shocked or disgusted, or both with what she'd just heard. "He called you _Olivia_?"

Sheryl nodded, fully in tears. "While he was on top of me..._in _me!" She cried. "...he kept...he kept moaning, _Olivia...Olivia_ over and over, and I remember- I remember-"

"It's okay, Sheryl, you're doing so good." Olivia cheered empathetically though she was unnerved; sickened even more so than she usually was. Rape was horrible and no matter how many times she'd been here for this over the years, it never got easier. And now she was hearing this news that made it worse, both for her and Sheryl.

"...he was whispering in my ear, kissing my neck. _Olivia… _he kept repeating it"

"Sheryl, honey, can you remember his voice?"

"He was whispering...but his breath, it smelled like cigarettes…"

…

Early the next morning at the precinct…

"His breath smelled like cigarettes." Those are her exact words…" Olivia said as she stood in front of the crowd of Detectives in the squad room. "She's the first that he ever got so close to that she could smell his breath-"

"Now we have another piece to add to our puzzle, our rapist is a smoker." Fin said.

"And I've also-" her phone started to ring just as she started to speak and she immediately took it from her pocket to check the screen. Seeing that it was Dodds, she had no choice bit to excuse herself, putting Fin to finish as she went to her office and shut the door. "Chief Dodds…"

"-also, this investigation has now shifted as it became clear with last night's victim and the fact that the victim said our perp called out Captain Benson's name that this case may just be centered around her.."

"...yes sir, I'm aware of that-" Olivia said, trying to remain calm, but now with a new case added to the seven they had already, "I understand, but..." She yelled, louder than she meant just as Fin entered her office. "Chief, if you'll just...yes sir." And she hung up the phone then looked up at Fin. "WHAT?" She yelled.

"Should I come back?"

She let out a deep breath and said in a much calmer tone, "I'm sorry. No; I'm just...Fin I'm freaked out. I'm irritated, I've got Dodds on my ass- I'm almost certain that he's gonna remove me from this case. I'm nauseous," she suddenly got a strange look on her face, one of unwanted surprise as she put her hand down to find out why her chair felt wet; getting quiet.

"Liv?" Fin called as she looked at her hand; it was covered in blood, and panic struck.

"Fin...I'm bleeding!"

…

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Desperate

**Chapter 4**

"So, Sheryl, I know that this is hard for you, but is there anything else you can remember about your attacker?"

"Like what? I've told you everything I can remember."

"I know honey; I know," Amanda said gingerly as she got up from the chair and sat with Sheryl on the bed. She reached out, tenderly and cautiously and lay her hand on Cheryl's knee. "...but maybe there's something that you didn't recall last night? Maybe a specific sound, or another smell aside from the cigarettes...a touch?"

Sheryl thought hard as she sat upright, then closed her eyes when she couldn't recall anything this way. "I woke up and he was in my bedroom...it was dark but I could see that he was there, standing at the foot of it. He jumped on me, we fought…" tears began to leak from the eyes. "I tried to get away...he hit me again and again and I tried screaming for help but he choked…" she stopped. Remembering how violently he wrung her neck.

"It's okay, I know this is hard,"

"...before he tied my hands, I scratched him..."

"Wait, scratched him where?"

"His chin," she opened her teary eyes. "I scratched his chin and he got so mad he hit me so hard that I passed out. When I woke up he was on top of me. He was hurting me and whispering "_take it Olivia...you love it don't you…" _

"You've done so good Sheryl, really good!"

...

"Fin- where is she?"

"She's in with the doctor now. Man, you gotta calm down before you go back there, comeon sit down."

"What happened? She was fine-"

"El, you gotta stay positive for her."

And Fin was right. Regardless of his own feelings, he had to be strong for Olivia. So, getting himself together, he turned to Fin.

"Fill me in."

…

"We're gonna run your blood for tests, meanwhile I'm gonna go see where that ultrasound machine is. We're gonna get to the bottom of this, Olivia. Sit tight." The doctor said and left the room.

When he was gone, Olivia turned to lie on her side with her arms wrapped around her middle as she was curled up. She was trying to keep her tears at bay but she was so scared as she waited for him to come back with the ultrasound machine. She already felt that she knew what would be said. She'd been here minutes already and she hadn't stopped bleeding, plus the pain in her abdomen was getting progressively worse. _Have I lost this baby? Lost the last chance to…_ She turned on her back and sucked up her tears, wiping them away but they just came faster than she wiped them.

"Liv?" She heard Elliot say as she looked to see him as he came towards her and took her in his arms as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry!" She cried against his chest as he held her, trying to stop his own tears. He gently helped her to lie down and took her hands, kissing them and her face, as he brushed her hair back with his fingers. They just stayed like that, embracing in the silence of that small space for those few seconds.

"Have you-"

"They don't know, the doctor's trying to track down the ultra-" mid-sentence, she felt a ripple of pain and grimaced while she closed her eyes and gripped her belly as the doctor entered the area with the portable ultrasound. After a brief introduction to Elliot, he began to prep Olivia.

"Do you think…" Elliot began but the doctor cut him off.

"Why don't we find out if the baby is alright," the doctor said as Olivia worriedly looked up at Elliot, squeezing his hand. Elliot smiled and kissed her hand before he turned his gaze to the screen. "Olivia, you're gonna feel a bit of cold gel…"

…

"Alls I know, if we don't get some leads, and soon…" Carisi said as he and Amanda entered the squad room and he began removing his coat.

"Don't remind me," Amanda said as she sat at her desk, noticing that she didn't see Fin or Olivia in the crowded mess that was the squad room. "Hey, where's Cap and Fin?"

"They went out about an hour ago." One of the other detectives said as he passed her on his way to the elevators.

"Smells like Dodds to me!" Carisi said and Amanda gave him a smirk. "I tell ya, Liv's not gonna be happy if he removes her from this case."

"Could you blame her? All of the hours she's put in...the work?" Just then, Casey walked in carrying her briefcase and coat thrown over her arm.

"Hey, Liv in?"

"She went out. ...something I can help you with, counselor?" Amanda asked as Casey worriedly looked over at Liv's office then around the office.

"What about Fin?"

"What about me?" Fin asked as he entered the squad room.

"I really need to talk to you; where's Olivia?"

"Uh..." He said then caught himself. "Why don't we talk in her office." He said then led her through the doors. "Listen, Liv asked me to tell you that she's okay."

She sat her briefcase and coat down on the chair across the sofa and sat down in the chair. "Okay? Why would she not...oh my god!" She suddenly realized. "Fin-"

"The baby is fine. She's at the hospital, she was having some bleeding but the doctor checked her out and the baby's okay. Elliot's with her. Amanda and Carisi still don't know, so…"

...

Elliot and Olivia were shocked to tears when the doctor assured them that the baby was safe, even letting them hear the heartbeat as they looked at him on the tiny screen, but he still couldn't give them answers for what was causing the bleeding and pain.

"I've called your doctor, she agrees that we'd be doing the right thing in keeping you here overnight. Or until we get everything under control."

"Why don't you know what's causing…" she shifted, trying to lessen the pain in her belly. "...what's causing this? If my baby is safe-"

"Can I be frank?" The doctor asked. "The baby is safe for now, yes. But I'm not going to lie to you, this could be the start of a miscarriage."

Olivia went white, feeling sickened. If she lost this baby…

Trying to hold back her tears, she spoke "...so you think?"

"We'll know so much more when we get the test results back. I'm going to find your husband and let him know, he'll need to fill out insurance forms. He said as the orderly entered.

"He'll probably be at the coffee counter in the lobby."

"I'll check there first." He smiled. "This is Michael, we've got a room ready for you upstairs in maternity. We're going to monitor you and the baby, and hopefully when your test results come back, we'll have answers. Michael will take you up and the nurses will get you settled. Excuse me."

…

Outside in the lobby, Elliot was over by one of the tables with his coffee, and on the phone sounding quick upset with whomever he was talking to.

"You listen to me," he seethed, low and angry. "I've had it with you! Stop calling my phone…"

"Mr. Stabler," The doctor called and Elliot jumped and hung up the call before turning to him.

"Doc...hey," he said and took a long swig of his coffee while the doctor looked at him suspiciously.

"I wanted to give you an update on your wife. Did I disturb you?"

"Huh? Oh, the phone call...no, it was nothing. Uh, you said you had an update?"

...

"Don't worry Liv, I'll keep an eye on things here, you just concentrate on the little one.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You don't need this right now,"

"Fin…"

"Hey, you just get better and get home. We'll talk later." Fin said and disconnected the call. "Okay people, listen up. Our Captain has to be out for a while, we don't know how long yet but please don't ask me when she's coming back because I don't know...you'll get information when I do."

"She's alright though? I mean…" Amanda said.

"She's fine, don't worry. Now where are we on our rapist? I need something more than we got, alright?"

"You'll love this," Amanda said, "our latest vic, Sheryl Davies, she remembered something important this morning. She scratched our perp on his chin…"

…

In Queens, he was just coming back from the market with his dog. He'd decided to get it after she'd basically dumped him on his ass- man he never saw his like going this way.

He pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. And letting Bacon- his name for his dog. He thought it'd be funny being that he used to be a cop. When people who'd known him a long time heard it, they'd give a full-bellied laugh.

"Come on boy!" He said as he made his way to the house carrying two bags that he'd taken from the car. Bacon followed, but ran when he saw Mr. Daniel's from next door walking by.

"Hey there Bacon!" The old man cheerfully cried as he bent to rub the dog behind the ears. Bacon at it up as usual, letting out a playful bark for more. "Hey there Ed." He said to Tucker who was still on his porch.

"Jake…" He said, in his fake-cheery voice. He didn't much like Mr. Daniel's, the old man talked and talked so much, but what could he do? Bacon loved him. He got started and went on and on, it must have been close to forty minutes, about absolutely nothing. Tucker, thankful that he didn't have any dairy in his bags that he left on the porch. Mr. Daniel's went from one subject to the next finally winding down when his phone rang and he had to take the call.

"Oh, by the way…" Jake added as he held his phone aside. "I noticed the scar on your chin. Put a little Olive oil on every night, it'll heal in no time, good as new."

"Thanks, Jake." Tucker said sincerely, the old man finally good for something. "Come on, Bacon boy!"

...

**Thoughts?**


End file.
